<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meta Knight violently froces Kirby into a conversation by lyingpanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457444">Meta Knight violently froces Kirby into a conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingpanda/pseuds/lyingpanda'>lyingpanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allies, Gen, Making Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingpanda/pseuds/lyingpanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta Knight wants to talk about his revenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirby &amp; Meta Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meta Knight violently froces Kirby into a conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hahahahha fr?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dust of ash and space had filled his lungs, his warpstar swiftly speeding into Popstar's atmosphere. Changing to the warm orange colored atmosphere from the cold dark distance one he was flying away from, made his bruised body relax. </p><p>Warpstar was built for these kinds of pressures, effectively shielding the hero away from the bustling heat. Soft clouds whisked around him, coming into view of Dreamland's green sites. A infamous smile spread across his face, spotting his cozy dome-shaped cabin in the fields. He keeped that smile on until he was close enough to the ground where the wind of his Warpstar swayed the grass. </p><p>The hero could finally go rest, spilling into those star cover blankets, jumping into a paradise of dreams. Each thought made his grin a bit wider. The noise of the Warpstar speeding through the wind was suddenly mixed with an unfamiliar one. It sounded like flapping seemingly right next to him. Without thinking, Kirby turned - Meta Knight flying right next to him, eyes trained on the child. </p><p>Kirby took a sharp right turn, out of panic. Kirby's orb-like body ended up turning as well, his body flipping upside down being flung off the Warpstar. Bouncing along with green scenery. </p><p>He supposed his Warpstar couldn't catch him all the time, with face planting first into the dirty ground. He heard the sound of metal clanking against each other. Kirby's body twisted, eventually getting out of the dirt, gasping for air - a silhouette looming over him. </p><p>Kirby shakily looked up, fear spreading throughout his body. The knights wings spread out, the same ones that were revealed to the hero in the heat of battle. In the middle of Meta Knight's rage. </p><p>"You...You spoke to that clown, didn't you?" Observing the scratches that were marked upon Kirby's face. Scratches that couldn't be caused by just 'falling'.</p><p>"Yeah." Kirby said, spitting out a pile of dirt. </p><p>Meta Knight's eye twitched slightly in disgust, and slight irritation, pushing those feelings down to continue. "I presume you handled it as advised then." That clown was causing some issues in Dreamland lately, provoking the sun and moon to fight, and asking the residents about a clockwork star. </p><p>The news soon reached the Knight that 'Dreamlands hero' took the annoying nuisance into space to help summon the legendary Nova. Panic crossed the Knight when hearing this information, but soon resided seeing a twinkle in the sky, and a pink blur soaring through the sky.  </p><p>"Umm… I think so." Kirby's eyes feel droopy. He didn't really know what he meant by "as advised", he assumed he meant the danger was now over. Wasn't it? </p><p>Meta Knight gripped on his sword a bit, the child's mumbled didn't seem to satisfy him as much as he would like. Kirby's feet shuffled, creating some distance between him and Meta knight. The note they left off on, well, wasn't very good. "I'm not here to talk about that, however. I want to speak to you about ruining my conquest to help- invade Dreamland…" He corrected himself, the backlash he received reminded him to. </p><p>"I-" </p><p>"I don't wanna fight, okay!?" The puffball snapped back up into feet, with a sudden burst of random energy. The Knight flinched, stepping back as Kirby, rudely cut him off. Kirby noticed his volume, toning it down, flushed. "If, if you wanna rematch with me, I don't want it - I, all you wanna do is fight - look okay, I just, I know you probably hate me-"</p><p>The child’s stumbling words were set to a halt, as a golden sword was directly in his face. The Knight noted how jumpy the child was being, knowing his sword pointed at him didn't help, but it shut him up. </p><p>"I do not hate you, Kirby, I've never had - more specifically, I hate what you represent, you're a living symbol of what Dreamland embodies…Laziness, nativity, gluttony. With galactic threats looming over you, you still choose to come unprepared and let everyone suffer the consequences, as while you come in at the last second…Yet..." </p><p>Meta Knight loosened his grip as he continued, sighing. </p><p>"While I try to fix and protect what I utterly see as citizens who are blinded by the natured lives they have lived, I'm the one painted in a bad light, in the very end. I don't understand how you can sleep soundly as if nothing ever happened...Smiling as if nothing ever happens, playing insignificant games as nothing ever happened, as if you don't have every galactic threat's eyes on you…" </p><p>Meta Knight lowered his sword, glowing eyes burning into Kirby's. "But I'm not here to fight you. I simply want to propose something." Kirby's perked up at this, drops of sweat still dripping down his face. He really thought Meta Knight wanted to fight him… </p><p>Actually that's all they did, really. </p><p>"I've thought about this…rather than going against Dreamland odd ideals...I'll help them. Not join them, no." Giving a quick glance at the shiny eyed hero. "Just because, I don't particularly agree with Dreamland's lifestyle. It's still my home." Meta Knight sheath Galaxia. "That's why I ask for you to be my ally, Kirby." </p><p>The pink puffball gasped, mostly out of pure excitement. </p><p>A hand was shoved in front of Kirby's face, before he could say or try anything "Ally, does not mean friends, Kirby. It means we assist each other when necessary. I'm not interested in being with you." Kirby's smile fell, placing both his nubs on his rosy cheeks. </p><p>"...We both want to protect this hopeless country, and you are already recognized as it's savior, it's only customary for me to assist you, as I already have so far." Meta knight turned his hand, so it looked like he was offering something. </p><p>"So…do you accept?" Kirby blankly stared at Meta Knight's palm. Kirby started a little too long, hearing the wind rush pass the both of them. Meta Knight awkwardly shuffled, before taking his hand away and coughing into it. </p><p>"Well, it's fine if you don't accept it now. I get it if you need sometime to think." Wrapping his cape around himself. "Wow, you sure talk fancy a lot..." Meta Knight was taken aback, looking away from Kirby's gaze, seemingly flustered. Kirby gave out a cheeky smile. </p><p>"Sure!" Kirby turned away from Meta Knight walking away, the Knight outstretching a hand at the hero. </p><p>"We can be 'Allys'!" Kirby shouted, still walking away. Ally, sounded better than being enemies.</p><p>"Where are you going?" </p><p>"Home! I'm tuckered out, and plus look at the sky." </p><p>Meta Knight set his gazes up, the stars shined through the inky sky. Ah, he didn't even notice how late it had gotten. Meta Knight let out a short breath, letting his wings free themselves, ready to take off. </p><p>The knight looked back at the hero before shooting into the sky.</p><p>He still needed to have that conversation with the King. Stars, know what he's gonna do with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>